


After school Drama

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt Peter, M/M, Quentin is a delusional creep, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, quentin gets what is coming to him, quentin is a huge creep in this seriously, spiderio, student!peter, teacher!beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mr. Beck is a high school drama teacher that lusts after his favorite student, 18 year old Peter Parker. He's been preparing this for so long and Peter will be graduating very soon. Might as well give him a graduation present before he goes up to college.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	After school Drama

Peter never really did anything in drama class expect help with set design. His teacher, Mr. Beck, allowed him to just take care of that instead of the acting exercises since he knew that Peter got bullied often and had stage fright, even in front of his own class...well, that and a few other reasons.

Quentin looked up at Peter on the ladder, pretending to monitor how his painting on the background was going. In reality, Quentin was staring at Peter's round ass and creamy thighs in his gym shorts. The auditorium had no A/C, so Peter would have to change into his gym clothes in order to not feel like he was going to die of heat stroke. The place was empty except for Beck and Peter. Quentin had decided to keep Peter after school to "finish up on some sets".

"I'm done, Mr. Beck!" the boy called down before climbing down the ladder "Is it okay if I head home now?"

"Not yet, Peter." Beck said "I need you in my office for a bit."

The boy obediently walked into the office room backstage, followed by Quentin. Once inside, Peter heard his teacher lock the door behind them.

"Mr. Beck?"

The older man didn't say anything as he walked up to Peter and held him from behind. Peter's stomach churned as he felt his teacher bury his face into his hair and inhale, savoring Peter's scent.

"What are you doing!?"

Beck put a hand on Peter's mouth to silence him for a moment.

"shhhh..." he whispered "I've been wanting this since you were a Freshman."

Peter struggled but Beck only held tighter and laughed. The older man pushed Peter onto his desk and pinned him down. 

"Mr. Beck, I-I don't understand!" Fear rose in Peter's voice, his large brown eyes looking up at his teacher in fear with tears threatening to fall. Just looking at Peter like this made Quentin's cock harden more and more with desire.

"Oh, I'm sure you do understand. I spent four years looking at you and your pretty little ass, waiting for you to turn 18. You should be happy that I had the decency not to fuck you senseless on the first day I saw you in my class."

Quentin yanked Peter's shirt up until it was around his wrists that Beck had pinned above his head with one hand. Beck used the shirt and some makeshift handcuffs. He pulled back to get a view of the boy's beautiful body, glistening with sweat and shaking in terror. Peter was sobbing now.

"P-Please don't do this, Mr. Beck. I've never even had sex before. J-Just let me go home and I'll never mention any of this to anyone!" 

Quentin buried his face in the boys abs, his facial hair scratching Peter's smooth skin. He licked a stripe up from Peter's navel, all the way up to his nipple. Peter shuddered and tried his best to hold back his bile. That's when his teacher started rubbing his hand over his clothed crotch. Peter yelped as he started to feel himself actually get hard. 

"Oh, do you like that, Petey? I knew you wanted daddy's attention all this time." 

"N-No I don't!" Peter sobbed "Please, just let me go!"

Quentin leaned back down and started to ground his own clothed erection against Peter's. Peter turned his head away and shut his eyes, trying to focus on anything but this. That became impossible when Beck started peppering Peter's neck with kisses and groaning in his ear. It got worse when he started talking right in Peter's ear as his dick kept grinding against Peter's.

"I couldn't just let you leave this place without fucking you. I had to give you a graduation gift."

The grinding got harder and Peter started to feel himself getting close. He began struggling again. He didn't want to cum in front of his rapist. He couldn't.

"N-Nonono! G-Get off me! Please, I don't want this, Mr.Beck!"

"Fuck...even when you're crying and begging, you're so fucking perfect." Beck started to lick up Peter's tears. 

Beck pulled back and Peter had a small moment of relief before Beck pulled off the boy's pants, freeing his aching cock. Peter sobbed and tried to hide his face in shame. Quentin smirked and began undoing his own pants.

"I knew you were enjoying this. If just some rubbing got you this hard, you'll love this."

Beck slicked his cock with some lube from a nearby drawer and lifting Peter's legs to position his dick. He gave Peter one last cruel smirk before pushing inside.

Peter screamed and struggled as Quentin went deeper. He was so stretched and full and it felt like someone was shoving a knife inside him.

"T-Take it o-out! Take it out! T-Take it out!" Peter wailed "Please, Mr. Beck, i-it hurts so much!"

The teacher moaned deeply as he buried himself in the boy. Peter was so perfect, squeezing him in just the right places and so damn hot inside. It was even better than he thought it would be.

"God, you're so fucking tight. So perfect for me." Quentin's words punctuated with his thrusts. "I wish I could just keep you all to me self. Keep you tied up in my house. My very own pretty little hole to fuck every day."

Peter sobbed as his teacher continued to use his body. After what felt like forever, Quentin's thrusts started to become erratic. Peter couldn't even be happy that it was almost over because Beck began stroking his still hard dick to make Peter cum with him.

"St...Stop, please..." 

Peter came with a pitiful whine as his teacher came in a loud moan. Peter shivered as he felt the hot fluid fill him and start to even drip out of him. He was so filthy now.

Quentin pulled out of Peter's abused hole and tucked himself back in his pants. Peter just laid on his deck and cried as the man unlocked the door.

"You're free to go home, Peter." The man said casually before leaving.

Quentin reminisced in his jail cell. Even if it got him arrested, he didn't regret what he did to Peter. It had been about a year since then and Quentin thought it would be fun to write his favorite fuck toy a letter. The idea of Peter opening it up to see his rapist's love letter to him and breaking down into tears made Beck hard just thinking of it. He didn't expect Peter to write back though.

Beck opened the letter and read it:

"Thank you for writing me. I almost forgot about you, Mr. Beck.  
I've been having fun at college. Especially the science lab here.  
I've been experimenting with spiders, specifically ones that are known for sneaking up  
on their prey. 

-Peter "

Quentin stared at the note in confusion. Peter didn't seem upset in the slightest and why tell him about spiders?

Beck felt something wrap around his neck and lift him up to the ceiling. He choked and struggled as he saw what looked like someone all dressed in black actually crawling on the ceiling on all fours towards him as he tried to get free. The thing around his neck were his own bed sheets, tied into a noose. 

The creature came closer and Beck heard a familiar voice come from it.

"You're even pretty when you're crying and begging, Mr. Beck."

Quentin died with a look of shock and horror on his face. When the guards found him, the creature was gone and it looked like Quentin had committed suicide. The cameras seemed to have been covered last night in what looked like thick spider webs, so that's all they had to really go on. Doesn't matter though.

No one's going to miss Quentin Beck.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is a good old rape/revenge fic. I love the idea of Peter becoming a violent vigilante that kills his rapists.


End file.
